The Fifth Time
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Prompt - The first four times he stays with her, he is one the couch, the fifth time, he is in her bed. Andrea and Mike. Enjoy, reviews are loved and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fifth Time.**

Another little one-shot that came to me!

The first four times he stays with her, he is one the couch, the fifth time, he is in her bed.

Andrea + Mike.

A slightly out of character one shot, but I hope it's enjoyable, still! Like with most of my work I feel like I have gone over this a hundred times, any mistakes are my own, I hope you can forgive me!

Reviews are loved and appreciated. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

One.

Mike hadn't planned on staying with Andrea, or even waking her up at some ridiculous hour, but he had done. After an argument with Christine and a few broken glasses, he'd left his apartment with nowhere to go. He thought about waking Tom up, but he knew that he had his kids to take care of. In the end, he'd sat in the jeep and called Andrea. Waking his XO wasn't his first choice, but it seemed to the safest one at three in the morning. She was less likely to shoot him.

"I'm sorry it's not too comfortable, but hopefully you'll get some sleep," Andrea said as she dropped extra pillows down on the couch.

"It's fine, sorry for waking you," Mike said.

"Don't mention it. I mean that in the literal sense…" Andrea looked over at him with a smile.

"The last thing I need is rumours flying around." Mike was too tired to tell if she was joking or not, so decided not to comment.

Instead, he watched her, dressed in only an oversized t-shirt, gather a blanket, and lay it out on the couch.

"Thanks," Mike muttered as he looked at his bed for the night, before looking up at his XO.

There was a moment of silence between the two, Mike felt out of place, like he was intruding, he wanted to ask if there was someone else in the apartment, but didn't feel it was right, instead, he just watched her carefully again, until she began to move back towards her bedroom.

"Night, sir."

"Night…"

* * *

Two.

The second time Mike ended up on Andrea's couch was after a night of what could only be described as getting far too drunk. Tom invited them all out, a way of keeping up morale, which in simple terms meant he put his card behind the bar and let everyone drink as much as they could.

Mike didn't feel like going home to deal with Christine, so instead, he took Andrea up on her offer when she said he could crash on her couch again. It had only been a few weeks since he stayed the first time, but he hoped this time round there would be a little more conversation and a little less awkwardness.

"If this is going to keep happening, maybe I should just get you a key?" Andrea laughed, she wasn't that drunk, but she felt happier than she had done in recent weeks.

"Maybe I could just figure things out with my wife?" Mike shot back with a laugh.

Andrea gave him a look before laughing.

"Well, you've never been one to do things the easy way, so I guess I'll keep seeing you at three in the morning." Andrea smiled, walking into her kitchen, and putting the kettle on, she knew she needed some coffee and a glass of water to sober up.

"Thanks, XO." Mike wanted to agree with her, but that didn't seem to fit his personality.

"The bedding is still on the floor from last time, and you know where everything else is. Feel free to get what you need." Andrea poured herself a drink, leaving a cup out for Mike in case he wanted one.

"You're not going to stay and chat with your guest?" Andrea shook her head.

"I'm a very opinionated drunk, apparently." She shrugged lightly.

"You don't need to be drunk to be opinionated, Andrea," Mike said, taking a step closer to her, with the aim of pouring himself a coffee.

"I'll see you in the morning, sir."

"You can call me Mike, you know?"

"I do." Andrea smiled, before she disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Three.

The third time, Mike had been invited over Andrea had called him and asked him to go over, to keep her company. He didn't mind, the girls had long gone to bed, and he didn't feel like getting into another argument with Christine over parenting tactics and the death of their son.

Mike arrived close to midnight and was greeted by a red-faced Andrea.

"If I'd have known how emotional you would be I would have brought more wine." Mike joked, looking at the nearly empty bottle.

"Like I said, I'm an opinionated drunk."

"Like I told you, XO, you don't need alcohol to be opinionated." Andrea laughed this time, taking another sip of wine.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you away from your girls," Andrea said with a sad smile. Mike shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee, he never did like wine.

"They're in bed, they had their first official school day today, I think it wore them both out," Mike told her, but he was sure she already knew.

"A part of me hates you, you know. I shouldn't, but I do." Mike could only nod along, he knew if he said anything it would come out wrong, much like with his wife, he was never very good at all the deep conversations.

"You get that second chance and I'm stuck wondering if it's worth it." Andrea rested her head against the back of the couch, not breaking eye contact with him.

Mike remained quiet, it hurt him to hear her say the things she did, but he knew everyone had their own ways of coping, and from the empty bottles of wine on the countertop in the kitchen, and knowing the yearly anniversary of Bill and Lily's deaths were coming up, he knew she was having a hard time.

"I hate you…" She muttered after another moment of silence, this time letting the tears fall as she dropped her wine glass. Mike watched the glass shatter on the floor, before he stood up, moving around the coffee table, and the glass shards to sit beside her.

Going against everything in his personality, he pulled her closer, held her tight and let her cry, knowing that tonight he wouldn't be going home, he'd be staying on the couch because he couldn't leave her.

* * *

Four.

The fourth time Mike slept on Andrea's couch he'd practically invited himself. He'd had a difficult day, and he couldn't think of any worse than going home and dealing with Christine and the girls. The girls deserved better than him in a bad mood.

"Maybe I should just get you a key." Andrea grinned when she opened the door to him.

They'd grown closer, closer than they should be with Mike still being married, and Andrea dealing with the death of her husband and child.

"Maybe you should just leave the door unlocked," Mike said as he sat down on the couch, waiting for the coffee he knew Andrea was making him out of habit.

"I would offer you a spare room if I had one." Andrea handed him a cup of coffee, before sitting down next to him. They sat in silence for a while before Andrea spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Christine?"

"No." Mike shot back, a little more harshly than intended.

"Sorry, I just don't want to drag you into it." Andrea gave a small smile. Moving her hand to touch Mike's knee to offer him some comfort.

"Well, I am here when you want to talk." They settled back into the comfortable silence they had before, both lost in their own thoughts as they drank coffee, Andrea's hand not leaving Mike's knee, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep…" Andrea said.

Mike nodded watching her stand up, he wondered if he should say anything to her, but went against it.

He watched her walk to the kitchen to put her mug in the sink before she walked back over to him. There was a moment where Andrea was just stood in front of him, and he seemed frozen to the spot, which annoyed him slightly.

Before he could get too annoyed with himself, Andrea leant down to kiss him on the lips. It was short and sweet and left Mike speechless.

"Night, sir."

"Yeah, night."

* * *

Five.

The fifth time Mike stayed at Andrea's apartment, he was no longer sleeping on the couch.

In the weeks leading up to him staying at her place, Mike found the two of them getting closer, the pair would find reasons to see each other, sometimes they didn't have reasons, they just appeared in the other's office. Mike found himself saying goodnight to his daughters and then wanting to be with Andrea.

"How are things at home?" Andrea asked, handing Mike a beer. He knew he shouldn't be drinking, it was a Sunday evening, and getting closer to eleven.

"Well, your couch is a lot more comfortable than my own," Mike said, his tone of voice flat as he took a sip of his beer, before placing it on the coffee table.

Mike had gotten used to how close Andrea would sit. She was almost sat on him, but he didn't mind the intrusion into his personal space if anything it gave him some comfort.

"I really will have to get you a key then, won't I?" Andrea laughed.

The pair fell into a silence, Mike was making a mental to-do list in his head, thinking of all the things that needed to be carried out over the next week. The various meetings he needed to attend, and whatever else his secretary informed him he needed to do.

"Maybe, tonight, you don't have to sleep on the couch." Mike laughed, but shook his head, he could tell where this was going, and whilst it sounded appealing, he knew it was against the rules.

"We can't, and you know it."

"I do, I was just hoping you wouldn't mind…" Andrea told him, her cheeks turning a shade of red out of embarrassment.

There was another moment of silence before Andrea put her wine glass down.

"Well, you know where I am, if you change your mind." Andrea smiled, secretly hoping he would. It was no secret there was something there, no one else knew it, but they both did. Andrea knew she wasn't Mike's first choice when it came to somewhere to stay, but he only had to stay the once.

Since the last time, they'd shared more quick kisses, he'd make time to see her, and she would make sure she wasn't busy, just to have a conversation with him.

Not the best start to a long-lasting relationship, but it was a start to something, Andrea thought that tonight would figure out what. If or not he would cross the line, if or not they would go from being close friends to lovers.

Walking through her bedroom door, she left Mike with his thoughts.

Mike wondered for a moment, the what if's. He wondered just what would happen.

"Shit…" He muttered taking a final sip of his beer. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and a part of him hated that, but the other half was certain that despite the rules, despite his wife, or soon to be ex-wife, he was going to have a little bit of happiness that was his own.

Standing up, he followed Andrea's path to her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Captain…" Andrea said with a grin.

"XO…" And that was the last time, Mike thought about the rules, or anything other than Andrea.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, slightly out of character for them both, but I hope you don't mind. I was super excited the write this little one-shot, so I would love to know what you thought. Reviews are loved and welcome. Bethany.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fifth Time.**

I couldn't help myself! I really enjoyed doing the first chapter, so I decided to add some more to this! I plan on adding around 3, maybe 4 more chapters, but we'll see how we go!

-The first four times he spends the night he leaves just before sunrise, the fifth time he makes sure he stays the day.

Reviews are loved, welcome and appreciated, I hope you enjoy this addition!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
**

* * *

One.

The first time Mike wakes up in Andrea's bed he's filled with regret and guilt. A part of him assuming what happened the night before would be nothing but a one-night stand. He laid for around an hour just watching his XO sleep, memories flooding back of how much he enjoyed her company, how much he enjoyed the kissing and the touching.

"Isn't this the part where you sneak out?" Andrea murmured, still half asleep as she rolled onto her back, turning her head to look at Mike.

"Yeah…" Mike wanted to say no, he wanted to tell her he would stay for a while longer, but he knew it was for the best, he knew he needed to leave.

It was a one-night stand, that was all. Comfort, if you will. It would amount to nothing, the broke the rules once and it would end there.

"You should go back to sleep."

"Yeah, I plan to." Mike couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not as he got up.

Andrea rolled back onto her side, and Mike tried to be as quiet as he could as he left the room, making his way to leave the apartment, telling himself it would never happen again.

* * *

Two.

The second time Mike found himself laid next to Andrea was after a fight with Christine. He'd banged on Andrea's apartment door so loud that it woke her neighbours, but he didn't care, and neither did Andrea after a few moments. She was too busy focusing on Mike and how he was guiding her straight to her bedroom.

Staring at the ceiling, this time he was hoping Andrea wouldn't wake up. He reminded himself that this couldn't keep happening, but despite this being on the second time they'd slept together, Mike knew he couldn't stick to the rules.

Standing up, he looked down at the redhead, wondering if he should leave a note, or wake her up and tell her he was leaving. Not being able to decide between the two he leant down to kiss her forehead, waiting for her to stir a little.

"Leaving so soon, Captain?" Mike chuckled a little.

"See you later, Andrea." He moved away from the bed, once again reminding himself that this really couldn't keep happening.

* * *

Three.

"You don't have to leave you know. It's still dark out." This was the third time Mike had found himself in Andrea's apartment, in her bed, with the redhead in his arms.

"You know I do," Mike said, but his voice wasn't harsh, instead, it sounded more sad and guilty.

"I don't. We're doing nothing wrong, Mike. You stayed the night, they don't have to know it was in my bed, we're both consenting adults." Mike sighed a little.

"You know the rules…"

"And so do you! But you end up back here, every time you tell me you won't." Andrea sat up, holding the bedsheets close to her chest, looking back down at him.

"I need to go, I need to be home before the girls wake up." Mike made his excuses, despite the fact he wanted to stay.

"Then go…" Andrea went to move, but Mike grabbed her arm, pulling her back slightly.

He didn't say anything, he just kissed her on the forehead, before moving his head so he could kiss her lips.

He so desperately wanted to stay, he wanted to hold her again, he wanted to make love to her again, just like they had done for the last three times he'd found himself in her bed.

This was the third time, but Mike looked at Andrea and he knew he couldn't keep telling himself to stay away, he couldn't keep reminding himself of the rules, because at this point, he didn't care.

* * *

Four.

The fourth time Mike finds himself in Andrea's bed, it's because she invited him over.

"You saved me tonight." She whispered.

Mike could tell she was drunk, and he knew she was going to regret it in the morning, but right now he was happy to save her.

The next morning, Mike held her close, waiting for her to wake up, wondering how she would cope with what he assumed would be an awful hangover.

The rule book had gone out the window a few weeks ago, when Mike was walking home at 4:30, telling himself that the only reason he was walking home was to be with his daughters, Christine never crossed his mind, that was until she asked him 20 questions when he walked through the front door.

Mike laid, playing with Andrea's hair, wanting her to wake up, just so he could see she was okay before he needed to leave. Still, despite throwing the rule book out and internally admitting that he would rather be next to Andrea than anyone else, he still didn't want anyone to see him leaving Andrea's apartment.

Andrea began to stir, but to him, it sounded more like groaning in pain.

"My head is pounding…" Andrea rolled onto her back, her eyes still closed.

"That would be all the red wine you drank."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Mike didn't have an answer.

"I need to go, but I'll get you some water and pain relief before I do," Mike told her, sitting up, and moving his legs off the side of the bed.

"You're not going to stay and look after me?" Andrea asked, and Mike wished he could, but a part of him still knew he needed to get home.

"I think you're quite capable of doing that yourself, XO."

* * *

Five. 

The fifth time Mike wakes up next to Andrea he makes the decision to stay. The redhead is laid on his chest, her hair a mess over her face and her back. For the first time in a long, time Mike feels comfortable with Andrea laying on him. He instinctively puts his arm around her drawing patterns on her bare back and shoulder, waiting for her to wake up.

The clock on the night stand shows six thirty, and by now he would normally be home, but last night he'd told Christine he would be out until Sunday evening, she could tell the girls whatever she liked.

After a few more minutes of drawing aimless patterns and brushing hair out of her face, Andrea began to wake up.

"You really are taking advantage of these Sunday's off, XO," Mike commented when she looked up at him.

"You're still here." Mike only nodded with a small smile.

"You're really, still here," Andrea repeated, this time with a grin.

Mike, again, only nodded, watching as Andrea pushed herself up slightly to kiss him. It was then Mike really did forget about the rules as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms a little tighter around her small frame.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good Morning, XO." Yeah, it was a good morning.

"Do you have any plans?" Andrea asked after a moment, wondering when he was going to tell her he needed to leave.

Mike seemed to catch on to it, he could see by the way she looked, she was waiting for him to walk out and leave again, but this time, today, he wanted to stay, he wanted to spend time with her.

"Well, I thought we could take advantage of it being Sunday and of the rain and stay here. When was the last time anyone made you breakfast in bed, XO?"

"Oh, it's been a while…" Both couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, let me know if you want to see more! Reviews are loved and appreciated! Bethany.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fifth Time.**

Again, I decided to add a little more, so I hope this part is enjoyable, also!

-The first four times she says, 'I love you' he just kisses her head, but the fifth time she says it, he finally says it back.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

One. 

Mike stared at the floor whilst he waited for the water in the kettle to boil. Andrea was still getting dressed, and he was running through the list of things he needed to get done. Monday mornings had never been his favourite, but then again, he assumed that was universal.

"So, will I have the pleasure of your company again tonight?" Andrea asked with a smile as she approached him, fully dressed in her uniform.

"No. I haven't seen the girls all weekend, so I need to be with them." Andrea nodded in understanding, moving away from Mike so she could look in the mirror and fix her hair.

"I'm sure I'll see you at some point," Mike added, feeling bad that he couldn't stay. Honestly, they'd both gotten used to it, but Mike still had two daughters he was trying to help adjust.

"I'm sure we will. Well, you have a spare key now and the couch is always free." Andrea shot back with a smile, trying to add a little humour to the morning conversation. Mike never answered her, he just poured his coffee, sipping it despite the liquid burning his throat.

"You should take that to go, I need to leave in five minutes," Andrea told him, knowing he wouldn't want to be seen leaving her apartment without her.

"You should take some leave, you work too much." Andrea laughed.

"So do you, Captain." Mike had to agree, but meetings were easy, he just had to act as if he was paying attention, and Christine had always said it was one of his many talents.

Andrea moved across the apartment, coming to stop in front of him.

"Last night was fun." Mike only smiled slightly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I love you, you know…" Andrea said, although her voice was quieter. Mike stood for a moment, taking in her words. She loved him.

He felt bad because right now he couldn't say it back, so instead, he kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later." He told her before he left the apartment.

* * *

Two.

The second time Mike hears Andrea says she loves him he's laid in a hospital bed. It was nothing serious, a stomach bug, the doctors reassured him it would only last up to 48 hours, but he'd collapsed at work, making a fool out of himself, so he was now in a hospital bed, wishing he was somewhere else.

"Remind me to never go to a kid's birthday party again," Mike muttered.

"You loved it really. I know Sam really enjoyed having you there. Now, be a grown up and deal with this like a man." Andrea joked as she carried on reading her magazine.

Mike looked over at her, she looked every inch the annoyed wife, but he knew he couldn't tell her that.

"Christine is bringing the girls soon. I don't want you to get caught up in anything." Mike said, although he really didn't want to.

"It's fine. I have some paperwork to get on with anyway. The doctor assured me you'll be home in a few days."

"I want to be home now, it's a bug, I am sure I couldn't have coped without the 30-minute check-ups." Andrea laughed.

"I am sure you could, but here you're not mine or Christine's problem." Mike chuckled a little.

"I love you…" Andrea whispered as she kissed his forehead, cupping his cheek with a small smile. Mike could tell she was waiting for him to say it back, but he couldn't.

* * *

Three.

The third time Andrea says it, they're walking home from the bar. Again, another crew night out, which Tom had insisted on.

Mike had already told Christine he would sleep at someone else's apartment to save her the sight of him drunk.

"Are you coming home with me, Captain?" Andrea asked as they began to walk in the general direction of the apartment blocks, both having lost some of the ability to walk in a straight line.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Mike told her, reaching out to hold her hand so she didn't trip up the kerb.

"Of course!" Andrea told him with a smile, happy to walk in silence after that.

Getting back to the apartment Mike made sure to lock the door, watching as Andrea got herself a glass of water.

"We should go to bed," Andrea said when Mike came up behind her.

"We should…" Andrea couldn't help but giggle slightly when Mike kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

Both of them waited a moment before heading through to the bedroom. Mike seemed set on helping Andrea out of her clothes. With clothes landing on the floor and both of them in bed, they both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep.

Mike leant in to kiss Andrea, smiling as he trailed kissed from her mouth to her jaw, stopping to look at her before he carried on.

"I love you, Captain…" He just moved his head to kiss her some more.

* * *

Four.

The fourth time Andrea says it Mike barely hears her. They're stood on the lawn of the new White House, watching the crew of the Nathan James receive Medals of Honour. Tom was stood up giving a speech, but Andrea wasn't really listening, she was stood too close to Mike to concentrate. She was well aware that Christine and his daughters were stood the other side of him, and the crew were stood around them, but she was willing to take the risk.

"World famous, how's that for your ego?" Andrea whispered, watching Mike smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, XO," Mike said back, turning slightly to look at her. He'd congratulated her like he had done the rest of the crew, but more so those who had suffered in the jungle.

"Well Done, Captain Slattery," Andrea said with a sweet smile.

Just as Tom finished his speech and the crowd began to applaud, Andrea moved closer to Mike to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Mike."

* * *

Fifth.

The fifth time Andrea say's 'I love you' they're stood in her apartment. They'd had an argument, or a fight if you could call it that.

"I don't want to be the other woman, you said it was over between you and Christine." Andrea couldn't help the tears that fell.

"It is!"

"So, why are you still so ashamed of being here, of being seen with me?" Mike didn't have an answer for her.

Moments passed where the two just stood in silence. Mike had gone to her apartment to see her, he planned on spending the night, but then Christine called and that was all that was needed to Andrea to become upset.

"Say something! Do you want me or not? Because I don't know how to make it any clearer that I want you. I love you…" Andrea wiped a few tears from her cheeks, knowing her eyes were going to sting later.

"Yes, I want you!" Mike said, moving closer to her.

Andrea just looked at him, not knowing if or not to believe him.

"I don't want anyone else but you, I am trying to make this as simple as possible, but it's not that easy."

"Do you love me, or not? Because I need to know."

"Yes. Yes, I love you, Andrea. I love you, more than I thought I could…" Mike cupped her cheek, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Of course, I love you." He said again, this time only quieter, before he kissed her, properly kissed her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought, I have a few more chapters lined up if that's what you would like to see! Bethany.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fifth Time.**

I have one more part after this and then this will come to an end, but I hope it's been an enjoyable read!

 _I don't like to make super long authors notes, but I think I would like to. I honestly do not know what to say in response to the guest review left on Chapter 3 of this story. I will go through and try to make the corrections, I'm sorry if it was hard to read. I would like to point out that I do try my best, but I am not American, so, I think there will always be words or phrases that are different. I will try to work on it. Thank you._

-The first four times he tried to propose he doesn't, the fifth time he won't take no for an answer.

Reviews are loved and appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

One. 

The first time Mike has the idea of proposing, it's two years to the day of them first sleeping together. He knows it's not romantic, but at least they could say it's been two years. It's dark in Andrea's apartment when he gets there, letting himself in after spending the evening with his daughters.

Andrea is laid asleep on the couch, she looks uncomfortable and Mike knows it must have been a tough day just by looking at the glass of water and the boxes of pain relief on the coffee table.

"Come on, love. Let's get you to bed." Mike said kneeling at the edge of the couch, brushing hair out of Andrea's face, hoping it will wake her up.

She opened her eyes momentarily but shuts them again when she sees the lights.

"A Migraine?" Mike asked her, waiting for her to nod in response. Mike got up, walking over to the light switch to turn off the lights before he tried to get Andrea to bed.

Once Andrea is tucked in bed, Mike can finally take the ring he'd been carrying for weeks out of his pocket and put it in the nightstand, knowing tomorrow he would take it out again, and put it in his desk drawer in his office, and think again about the right time to ask Andrea one of the most important things he believes he ever will.

* * *

Two.

The second time Mike thinks about asking Andrea to be his wife they're both laid in bed on a Saturday morning, with nothing more planned than going to Tom's house for dinner that evening. Andrea was half asleep laid on his chest, and he was drawing mindless patterns on her back and shoulder.

He didn't mind if she woke up or not, he was just happy to see her so peaceful.

"I can feel you staring." Andrea said, lifting her head off his chest.

"You're nice to look at." He shot back, and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Smooth, sailor…"

There was a moment of silence, and Mike wondered if now would be the right time, but something was stopping him, was two years long enough?

"What's on your mind?" Andrea asked him, sitting up, grabbing the tank top that had been thrown on the floor the night before.

"Work stuff." He lied.

"Will coffee help?" Andrea asked, knowing he would nod.

Andrea left the room moments later, going to make some coffee for the two of them. Mike opening the nightstand draw looking at the ring box, would it ever be the right time? Would she even want to get remarried? Would she ever be able to marry knowing that she never said goodbye to Bill?

Mike shut the drawer, when Andrea walked back in, happy she didn't seem to notice. Andrea got back into bed beside him, leaning in for a good morning kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Three.

The third time Mike went to propose he was interrupted by his daughter. He couldn't be angry because Katie seemed upset when she stormed into Andrea's apartment after having a fight with Christine.

"You should go and see to her," Andrea said with a small smile.

"So much for our evening together," Mike whispered, kissing Andrea's cheek before pushing himself off the couch, heading to the bathroom where Katie had locked herself in. The thought of moving crossed Mike's mind, Andrea lived in a one-bedroom apartment, and although the girls didn't mind sleeping on the couch or on an air mattress, Mike knew it wasn't ideal.

Maybe if ever he got around to asking her the question it would give them a reason to move, a reason to start again, but this time start again, together.

Knocking on the bathroom door, he looked back at Andrea, he swore that when he asked her, he wouldn't take no for an answer, because in the back of his mind, he knew tonight when he'd dealt with Katie and had to deal with Christine, it would be Andrea who kept him grounded, it would be Andrea who made it better.

* * *

Four.

The fourth time Mike was going to propose he wasn't sure what stopped him. Just the way things were when he got home. Andrea seemed tired, he had five missed calls from Christine and a text from Tom saying he needed to talk.

"Christine wanted to talk and so does Tom, so it could be a long night," Mike said to Andrea who was in the kitchen making up some food for the both of them.

Mike walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Okay, well, I will save some food for you." Despite how tired she looked, she still seemed to smile.

Mike couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

"Maybe in a few weeks, we should take some time off and go spend the night in a hotel. Away from the kids and the Navy." Mike suggested. Andrea laughed but nodded.

"Room service and wine, I like where this is heading, Captain." Andrea laughed a little, before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Go sort out your girls, then make sure Tom is still with the land of the living and after that come home, I'll keep the bed warm."

"I'm sure you will, love."

Mike promised the next time he thought about asking he would, he was done with second guessing himself and with all the distractions, he needed some alone time with her, proposal or not, he'd missed her.

* * *

Fifth.

The fifth time Mike got the ring out of his pocket he proposed. Both himself and Andrea had taken time off from work and had decided to spend the weekend away in a hotel a few hours away from the base. It wasn't all that fancy, but it had a nice bed and offered room service, which suited them both.

"We should make this a habit," Andrea said laying on her side, looking at Mike who was staring at the ceiling.

"We should. Just us two, away from everything else." He said, looking at her with a smile.

"I need to ask you something," Mike said after a moment, not knowing where to start, but knowing that he had to.

"Sounds interesting…" Andrea said with a chuckle as Mike sat up, reaching over to the nightstand, opening the drawer to get the ring box.

"I know it's been a crazy two years of us being together, and that's without the kids, or the Navy getting involved, and I know we didn't start this relationship the traditional way, but I don't care. I love you, Andrea, and I think even before on the ship there was something there…" Mike held the box in his hand, watching Andrea closely as she sat up.

"Mike…" Mike put his hand up to stop her.

"I love you, Andrea. I know I am not the best at all of this romance stuff, but I know that I love and I want to be with you." Mike took a breath before opening the box, to reveal a small engagement ring.

"Will you marry me, Andrea?" Andrea looked at the ring and then at Mike with tears in her eyes.

Yes, yes, I'll marry you." She couldn't help but laugh despite the tears, tears which she hoped Mike knew were ones of joy.

Mike put the ring on her finger before he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, Andrea."

"I love you too, Mike." Andrea said, eyes watering with tears, but a huge smile on her face. **  
**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are loved and appreciated! Bethany.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fifth Time.**

I feel this may possibly be the last chapter! Hopefully, you'll still love it.

-The first four times they tried it was unsuccessful, but the fifth time they're sure.

 **Trigger Warning – Mentions of miscarriage.**

Reviews, as always are loved and really appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

One.

Mike didn't know if or not to say anything. He wasn't sure what Andrea was feeling, or if she wanted to talk about it.

After the wedding, they seemed so ready to start a family, it seemed to be something that Andrea wanted, and Mike was happy with the idea. It had been mentioned a few times, but neither of them really thought much of it, until Andrea became ill.

"We could get take out if you don't want to make anything," Mike said, walking over to Andrea in the kitchen of their new home.

"No, it's fine. I'll cook," She said, but Mike could tell she was struggling.

"Hey…"

"I can't talk about it. There is nothing to talk about, I thought I was pregnant, I'm not, we move on." Mike only nodded, but still didn't move away from her.

After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her neck.

"It's okay." He whispered, just so she knew it would be. Andrea turned around in his arms, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Two.

The second time Andrea thought it could be something she didn't tell Mike. Instead, she sat alone in the master bathroom, listening to Katie, Amy, and Mike all laughing downstairs.

She had taken tests, multiple tests, and she was sure it was going to cost her a fortune, but she didn't care, she just wanted to know. It had been months since the false alarm, and she didn't want to get Mike's hopes up if it turned out to be nothing. She didn't feel ill this time, she just felt different.

"Everything okay, love?" She heard Mike ask through the door. She looked up, she must have been so lost that she didn't hear him come up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," Andrea said, looking at the timer on her phone.

30 seconds.

Leaving the bathroom minutes later Mike was stood waiting for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

' _Well, I'm not pregnant'_ she thought but felt it best not to say anything.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel too good. I think I might be getting sick like the kids did." She lied easily, moving towards the staircase before Mike could say anything else.

* * *

Three.

The third time Andrea thinks she's pregnant, she tells Mike. All 20 of the tests she took showed the plus sign, and neither of them could hide the excitement.

Doc Rios seemed excited to when he did the scan. Andrea assumed the man had seen enough gunshot wounds and burns to last him a lifetime, he needed to see something positive.

But Andrea could tell this wasn't positive. She moved her head away from the screen at the side of her looking up to the ceiling.

"There's no baby, is there?" She asked, grabbing Mike's hand, holding it a little tighter than necessary, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It could be that the fetus isn't big enough…" Rios started, but Andrea shook her head.

"It's okay…" But it wasn't.

Mike had stayed silent, keeping a hold of his wife's hand, gently stroking his thumb back and forth, trying to be strong for himself and Andrea, but knowing what could have been and seeing Andrea cry, he couldn't help but feel a lump building in his throat.

"I would like to go home…" Andrea said after a moment of silence.

"Of course," Rios said, looking to Mike who only gave him a nod to tell him that it was okay and he would take care of Andrea.

"I'm so sorry…" Rios said just before the pair could leave.

"Yeah, we are too," Mike said, knowing his wife couldn't.

* * *

Four.

The fourth time Andrea thinks she's pregnant, she doesn't take the test. She hasn't told Mike but she is sure he can tell. It surprised her how well he knew her. With the false alarms and the early miscarriage, as Rios had called it, she wasn't sure she was ready for that much heartache.

"Maybe we're just not meant to have children," Andrea said as she cuddled into Mike's side, enjoying the comfort his arms around her brought.

Mike didn't know what to say. It broke his heart too, but he couldn't say anything, he didn't want to out of fear he would say something wrong.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Mike asked, waiting for her to nod in response.

"What if there is something wrong with me?" Andrea asked tears building, threatening to fall.

Mike could only pull her closer and kiss her head.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Andrea, I promise…"

She believed his words for a while, but a few days later when she started bleeding, Mike's words made no difference, she wanted to give him children, she wanted to have a baby, and she couldn't.

* * *

Fifth.

The fifth time Andrea thinks she's pregnant, she does it alone. She takes the tests after Mike left for work and goes to see Rios when Mike is away for the week with the cadets.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant, would you like to see?" Andrea nods but takes her time to turn her head to see the screen.

"See that right there?" Rios points to the flickering of colour near the centre.

"That is the baby's heartbeat," Rios tells her with a smile.

"You're sure?" Andrea asked, a few stray tears rolling down her cheek. Rios nods with a grin before he asks her about pictures.

"So, I would say you are about 8 weeks pregnant, so you are due around the beginning of November." Andrea was nodding along, but she knew she'd have to ask again, she just couldn't stop looking at the flicker on the screen. Her baby's heartbeat.

Mike came home a few days later, and Andrea was still in shock. They were sat at the dinner table, just the two of them, Mike seemed to be talking about the cadets and how well the mission went, but all Andrea could do was focus on the ultrasound in her pocket.

"I need to show you something." Andrea interrupted.

"Okay…" Mike said setting down his drink.

Andrea reached for the scan, taking a deep breath before passing it over. It only took Mike a few moments to figure out what it was, and what it meant.

"Andrea…"

"Rios confirmed it. I should have told you, but because of before I didn't think it was fair…" Andrea trailed off.

"How far along?" Mike asked not taking his eyes of the scan.

"Around 8 weeks, due in November," Andrea said, pushing her chair back, going to stand up. Walking around the table she went to stand behind Mike who was still taking in the news. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the scan picture with him.

"We're having a baby." She whispered, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Mike only turned around and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Mike…"

"I love you, both of you, so much."

* * *

And that brings that to an end! I think I am going to leave it there, mainly because I have run out of idea's but I hope this was enjoyable. Reviews are loved and appreciated, thank you so much for reading! Bethany.


End file.
